


Incognito

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is sure he knows the identity of the masked man at the Ministry's Holiday Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Look at the man over in the corner," Draco murmured in Harry's ear as they danced. He turned them around so that Harry could look in the proper direction.

"The one in the green robes?"

"Yes, and the black domino mask. Does he look familiar to you?"

Harry frowned. "Not really. Why, who did you think it was?"

"It looks a lot like Snape to me. Something about the way he's holding himself," said Draco.

Gently Harry said, "Snape is _dead_ , Draco. You know that."

"No one ever found his body," said Draco stubbornly. He knew how unlikely it was that Snape was somehow alive, but he couldn't easily let go of hope for the first man he had loved.

Harry sighed, saying, "I can see that the only way to convince you will be to go introduce ourselves and find out who it really is. Let's go."

They eased their way off the dance floor, crowded with the cream of the wizarding world enjoying the Ministry's annual holiday ball, and made their way over to the green-robed wizard. Harry stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my partner Draco Malfoy."

"I don't believe introductions are necessary," said a familiar dry voice. "I should have known _you_ would recognize me, Draco. I should not have come. Pardon me if I don't stay."

"No, wait!" said Draco urgently. "We won't tell anyone we've seen you, if that's what you want, but _please_ don't disappear again. Come home with us. I've missed you so much."

Harry nodded support, and Snape's throat moved as he swallowed.

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> For alisanne from felaine, who suggested any combo of Draco/Severus/Harry, "mask".


End file.
